Prodigy Killed
by wild moon princess
Summary: Jim crossed over and Rick and Melinda are together and Aiden is there to. A girl is murdered and gets Mel, to preform her last piece of music. How I think season five, should of gone hope you all enjoy Rick and Melinda all the way.


_**Episode 1**_

**Prodigy Killed**

A girl was sitting in her house at the piano, she was writing a piece of music and singing it back to herself. Despite her parents being asleep, the music that she played actually helped them sleep.

Her voice sounded like that of an angel, and her sister Kylie had been listening to music of her own in her room.

The Singing Started

"Mmmmmm it's a crazy world, we need more than love to survive but give out the hope inside." (Anna Singing)

Anna had started singing the song; she had brown hair and brown eyes, medium height and weight also a fair face like white marble.

Kylie had always hated the fact, that Anna had this musical gift so Kylie wanted that to go a way so she was going to murder her sister.

Anna never knew any of this and didn't, expect anything that was about to happen. Kylie was tall and had blonde hair, and blue eyes rather skinny but not to skinny.

After Kylie stabbed her sister, she falls off the piano stool and hits her head. Blood spools everywhere around her, and piano sheet music was around her.

Kylie had regretted what she had done, but the only thing she could think of to do was runaway and she ended up in Grandview of all places.

**Meanwhile At Melinda's House**

It's early say 6:00am so everyone was still asleep; Mel and Rick shared the same bed Aiden was snuggled up in his bed. Melinda had started to dream Ricks; arm was around her, which always made her feel better I guess not this time though.

In the dream Mel could here beautiful music, being played and sung. The house she sore had a white fence, and made of wooden boards.

There was a piano in the room by the window; it was a white piano that looks really expensive and rather and old as well. But then the dream got really scary; the lights went off in the house and it was dark.

Looking through the window there was music, sheets all over the floor and a body of a girl with blood all around her.

The body seem so dead which of course it was, but Melinda jump ten feet high because the body said. "HELP ME, IT MUST BE HEARD HELPPP ME."

Screaming Mel was woken up by Rick, "Hey Melinda it's ok wake up, you're having a dream." Payne said to Mel who was now wide awake, and starring at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, but I just had a scary dream please just go back to sleep I'm alright." Mel said not really meaning what she was saying.

"No way besides I have a early class to teach this morning, and I really don't think after that dream you could go back to sleep."

He was right there was no way that, Melinda was going back to sleep after that dream. "You're right lets snuggle and talk, for a while so I can forget what I have seen."

So that is what they began to do, sitting up on the pillows more so Rick had his arms around her shoulders comforting her.

"Are you looking forward to teaching, you're class today?" Mel said looking into his eyes, and he answered back. "I don't know I wish I had more students, there is this one girl who's been coming for a few weeks now seems nice."

It was the first time Melinda had heard Rick, talk about anyone in his class. "That's good than maybe more will come, I'm just so happy were together and I love you."

Rick smiled at her he knew she loved him, even from the moment they first met she just like to deny it. "I love you to I'm never been more happy, I have a good feeling about us."

She turned her head to face him, but just before she could kiss him Aiden came in the room. "Mommy I had a bad dream, a girl was lying on the floor and it scared me can I cuddle."

Aiden said with a cute voice, Mel held out her arms and Aiden jumped into the middle of happy couple.

"It's alright sweetie mommy had same dream, we will sort it don't you worry." Melinda said hugging her son, Rick smiled and hugged them both.

**Few hours later about 7:00 Pm **

Melinda had gotten up and Rick was having a shower, Mel was making Aiden his breakfast before he would go to school.

She was making pancakes, as they were Aiden's favourite, Mel was wearing a purple shirt with her hair wavy and down.

Her pants were black showing off her figure; Aiden wore a blue shirt, and checker cotton jacket over it to keep him warm. Also his pants were that of a grey colour, his blue shirt had a guitar on it.

"Thanks for making pancakes mommy, I love you." Turning to face him she smiled, "It's no problem now here's you're pancakes, eat them up and you'll grow big and strong."

Rick's shower had finished and he was getting dressed, putting on a grey shirt with a collar, and buttons down the front and a brown pair of pants with a black belt.

Coming out to the kitchen Rick sat down near Aiden, Melinda gave him some pancakes as well. "You make the best pancakes I have ever had, and that's the honest truth right Aiden buddy?"

Eating a pile of pancakes and drinking some juice, and then Aiden finally answered. "His right mommy yours are the best, I'll go and get my stuff ready now."

You see every morning Rick would drive Aiden, to school and he loved it. "Sure thing honey Rick will be finished soon, and then he'll take you to school."

Hoping off the kitchen stool Aiden went up to his room, Rick smiled and went on talking to Melinda. "It's still hard for me to expect that Aiden, has bigger powers them you his and empath and I mean that's huge."

"Yeah I know he can feel what other people feel, that is huge but I think it's best to everyday things you know? "Melinda said grabbing Aiden's plate, and washing it up.

"I think that is a good idea we don't to scare him to much, besides I think he handles really well for someone so young." Nodding her head for yes Mel noticed that, Rick had finished eating and Aiden was back with his things.

"Are we ready to go now, I can't to get to school I have a new friend Rose she is really nice and has a brother name Chris." Aiden said jumping up and down, Rick helped him put on his backpack.

"That's great sweetie I'm glad you're making friends, I'm so proud of you." Mel said smiling at her song and Rick, he came over and kissed her on lips and say goodbye.

Him and Aiden waved goodbye and headed out the door, it was the start of a new day and a new life for all three of them.

End Part 1


End file.
